Data storage devices encode data on a magnetic recording media. Data is encoded on the magnetic recording media in longitudinal or perpendicular recording patterns. Magnetic media for a perpendicular recording pattern typically include a magnetic recording layer and a soft magnetic underlayer. The soft magnetic underlayer provides a magnetic flux path to enhance the magnetic field in the magnetic recording layer. Form factors for data storage devices are becoming smaller and more compact thereby increasing demand for higher recording densities. With higher recording densities, magnetic recording widths are becoming smaller and consequently the width of the write pole Wpole is narrower to accommodate smaller recording widths. The narrow width of the write pole limits the magnitude flux generated by the write pole and thus the magnetic field in the magnetic recording layer. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.